teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bonfires
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Joshua.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 05:40, July 22, 2014 (UTC) What is a True Dead. That answer your question? --Bonfires (talk) 20:26, July 26, 2014 (UTC) what is a Faiel just an alternate spelling for Fairy. ---Bonfires (talk) 01:21, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi Bonfires! I got your message on my Wall but i'm not sure if you got my response so i'm posting one here too. It's nice to have a wiki friend :) Do you have any stories? I haven't put any of mine up yet. Nobah Dee (talk) 21:19, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'm writing you on your Wall now. -- Nobah Dee (talk) 19:35, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Stories My story is about a new vampire named Addy. She is part of a coven (Dynis Coven) who hunt down full vampires. Basically, my stories are about how she and her friends meet up with Scott and his friends, and how they fight off an invasion of full vampires. School is getting tough for me so I wont be able to get on often. But i'll do my best. What are your stories about? -- Nobah Dee (talk) 19:39, September 2, 2014 (UTC) That seems awesome! I can't wait to read about your Royal Breeds! -- Nobah Dee (talk) 22:42, September 3, 2014 (UTC) By the way, I'm starting a wiki for the Howl At The Moon series. (www.howl-at-the-moon.wikia.com) If you've read it, you're welcome to join in and help. -- Nobah Dee (talk) 22:42, September 3, 2014 (UTC) I'm back! Finally, after a few MONTHS of work, I have time to logon and say hi. So, hi! How are you doing Bonfire? Nobah Dee (talk) 01:12, October 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm making a mess? How can I fix it? 13:38, October 5, 2014 (UTC) How can I help? Is there anything I can do? Nobah Dee (talk) 19:40, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Nobah Dee here. Just had time to read your response. I haven't uploaded any pictures, but since I don't have a lot of time to update my pages, you can go ahead and delete them if they're clogging the wiki up. 21:04, October 8, 2014 (UTC) I take it you're not gonna delete my pages? You can if you want, I mean it :) Nobah Dee (talk) 17:24, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Okay, when I get the chance fix them up then. Nobah Dee (talk) Hi I just submitted a character for this wiki, I will add a few photos later and will have to do some re-editing but hope he will fit in on this wiki! Thank you for your assistance, this is the first time I have ever made a page for a wiki. I would like to use the style you use for Joshua's profile, if you could style it like that? I am still trying to find the right photo to use for the profile pic. You'd think there would be more profile pics of guys with blue hair. Thanks, I like the page. Will let you know when I find a pic. I will cut back on some of the trivia and other stuff, thanks! Hi I just added a page for the species and would like to use a standard layout for it Thanks Thanks for all your help and sorry for all the hassle. I have never added to any wiki before so I did not know what to do. Thanks--Fusedtwilight Guideline Update After conferring with the founder, we developed new guidelines for the site. As per those guidelines, I updated your canon character pages to reflect ownership towards your creation and differentiation from the canon creation itself; we feel as if no user should have a monopoly on a canon character page. Additionally, I also went through each of your pages and images (or as many as I could find) and protected them from new users and unregistered users. I hope any changes made are within your realm of comfort and if not, feel free to reach out. We look forward to any more contributions you have and thank you for all your work thus far. --Sylvos Windrunner (talk) 20:18, February 17, 2018 (UTC)